


In His Wildest Dreams

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Ficlet, Moffat ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ethan's sister goes missing one night, he meets someone he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for trenzalore296 over on ff.net. Hope you enjoy it!

"G'night Ethan!" Hannah called as she entered her room.

 

"Night!" he called back to his sister before entering his own room. Ethan closed his door and smiled up at the _Doctor Who_ poster before he flopped down on his bed. While their parents were at work, he and his sister had watched the Name of the Doctor episode, again, and he was far too excited to go to bed just yet, again. He knew his sister would be in soon to make sure he had fallen asleep, she thought he didn't know when he did, so he had a couple of minutes before he had to go to sleep. He usually spent this time trying to imagine what the 50th anniversary might be like.

 

Ethan suddenly turned to look at the clock beside his bed when he realized that Hannah hadn't come into his room to check on him. Thinking that this was odd, he rolled off his bed and padded down the hall to his sister's room. He pushed the slightly open door and gasped at the sight next to his sister's bed.

 

A figure stood next to his sister's bed, its arm extended towards the spot where Hannah usually slept in. acting on instinct, he continued to stare at the creature. He recognized it, no doubt about that, but he didn't understand how it could be here. He was staring at the wings of a Weeping Angel. Ethan only turned when he heard an amazing, but impossible, sound. He quickly turned back to the Angel, gasping when it had turned and was staring at him. He heard yet another impossible, buzzing, sound and resisted the temptation to turn as it moved closer.

 

"There we are!" a man's voice cried. Ethan's brow furrowed. That was _not_ the voice he'd been expecting with the sounds he had heard. The buzzing sound came closer still and he heard footsteps moving towards the hallway. "Ah." The voice said as it reached the edge of the hallway. The man moved in front of Ethan and into his sister's room. "You can stop looking now. How'd you know…oh." He said as he took in the décor of the room.

 

Ethan blinked in relief and took in the figure moving Hannah's full length mirror in front of the Angel. He wore a dark tweed jacket with trousers that were just a tad too short and boots. He had floppy dark brown hair that he moved out of his eyes before he spun to face the boy. "Who are you?" Ethan asked quickly.

 

"I really think you'd know the answer to that question."

 

"You can't be…you know. The Doctor." Ethan told him like he was being ridiculous. "You look nothing like him."

 

"Well, I'd hope he'd look a little like him, considering I chose him to play me." The man said with a smile, straightening his bow tie.

 

"What?"

 

"Do you really think a _human_ in the 60's could've thought of a show as fantastic as Doctor Who?" he said like it was Ethan being ridiculous. "They never mentioned the…silent partner, if you will." He finished with a smile and pointed at himself.

 

" _You're_ the Doctor?"

 

"One and only, in a sense."

 

"So all of the stuff that happens in the series…"

 

"I live through, more or less."

 

"If you're really the Doctor, how do we get Hannah back?" Ethan asked, surprising himself with how calm he was.

 

"Ah, yes. I can!" the Doctor said with a smile and spun around, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the Angel as well as the spot where Hannah was taken. "Someone should pinch me, I've never been so lucky!" he cried when he looked at the reading on the side of the sonic. He looked down at Ethan's shocked expression. "Or not. Rubbish idea anyway." He finished before taking off out of the room and down the hall. Ethan, with one last glance at the Angel, gave chase.

 

He followed the Doctor outside and almost didn't follow when he saw the blue police box sitting across the street. He saw the Doctor stick his head out of the doors.

 

"Are you coming?" he called before going back inside. Ethan shook himself free from his shock and awe and ran to join him in the TARDIS. He stopped just shy of the doors to gaze into the wonder of the TARDIS.

 

"Hold on, what happened to all of the metal and silver?" Ethan asked, recognizing the bright design.

 

"Remember what I said about living most of it? Moffat tends to be overly dramatic most times. I tell him to tone it down but he doesn't listen…" the Doctor mumbled, holding his hands up in defeat before going back to fiddling with the TARDIS controls once more.

 

"So, does that mean you didn't lose all the companions that you did in the show?"

 

"Not all, but most." He replied sadly, pausing his movements around the console as Ethan walked up the ramp and sat in the jump seat. "I wanted to change the desktop after what happened with Amy and Rory, but she wouldn't let me."

 

"The TARDIS?"

 

"Nope. Her." He said, pointing at the door that led out of the console room as a blonde figure wandered through it. "How was your nap?" he asked as he flipped a lever and the whole room tipped.

 

"Good, thanks." She mumbled before looking at Ethan. "Umm, Doctor?" she asked, pointing at the boy in the console room.

 

"Oh, he's um… What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

 

"Ethan."

 

"Good. Ethan, good strong name." the Doctor said happily, looking over at the girl who had walked further into the console room. "Ethan, this is Rose Tyler."

 

Ethan stared at them for a moment, grabbing onto the console as the TARDIS gave a final lurch. "Rose Tyler and the Doctor in the TARDIS…"

 

"As it should be." Rose finished with a smile. Ethan looked the pair over. True, they didn't look exactly like their actor counterparts, but they could easily be related to them.

 

"Let's go get your sister, shall we?" the Doctor asked before sprinting out the doors, Rose a step behind him. After explaining the situation to Rose, who gave Ethan a hug and told him how brave he was, and a couple of scans with his sonic, they had found Hannah's biological signature. They walked into the hotel the sonic led them to and quickly followed it to a door until the beeping stopped, telling the group that they had found what they were looking for. The Doctor quickly knocked and stood back. When the door didn't open Ethan called out.

 

"Hannah? Are you in there?" After he did so, footsteps could be heard inside before the door was flung open and suddenly Ethan found himself with his sister crying into his shoulder.

 

"Oh my god! Ethan, the Weeping Angels are real. I don't know how but they are." She sobbed. "Wait," she pulled him back to hold his shoulders. "How'd you get here? This is the 1980's!"

 

"Well, Weeping Angels are real and so is the Doctor." He explained, gesturing over his shoulder to the smiling duo.

 

"Hiii." They said in synchrony.

 

"You were lucky it sent you back to a time not so far off." The Doctor said. "But I think you'd be more comfortable in your own time." He said before leading them back to the TARDIS. The whole way back, Ethan was explaining what was going on to Hannah. She was speechless when they finally entered into the console room.

 

"Wait, if the show is real, based more or less off of your life, how come the Earth hasn't had the encounters that are in the show? Like the spaceship over London and the small cubes for example." Hannah asked the Doctor as he jumped around the controls.

 

"Moffat." Was his only response as the TARDIS landed. They all piled out and into Hannah's room, which still housed the Angel.

 

"Doctor, what are you going to do with it?" Ethan asked as the Doctor began pushing the Angel towards the TARDIS as Rose held a mirror in front of it.

 

"Well," he grunted as he was able to get it inside, "would you like to see? One more tiny trip?" he asked, smiling when Ethan nodded vigorously. He looked back at Hannah, who gestured for him to go on, she looked like she had had a long day anyway. Ethan ran back inside the TARDIS and was sure to keep an eye on the Angel as the Doctor worked on moving them. Once they landed and the mirror was readjusted, Ethan ran outside and recognized the surroundings from the episode where the Doctor had to climb out of the army of Angels with Amy and River.

 

"Are you sure this is a good place?" he asked as the Doctor and Rose joined him. "I mean, what if more people crash or come here."

 

"Nah, I already made sure to have this place marked as unsafe for anyone. No one will be coming here every again. Perfect place to keep an Angel." He said before going back inside. "Gimme a hand?" Ethan and Rose helped him push the Angel back outside and it landed face down in the sand.

 

"That should do it." Rose said happily before turning back inside. Ethan stared at the Angel as he quickly closed the TARDIS doors. Within no time, Ethan was standing in his sister's room, the Doctor leaning on the TARDIS.

 

"You know, you're far more mature than other kids I've met your age." The Doctor stated.

 

Ethan shrugged. "Something needed to be done. It wouldn't have helped if I freaked out about it." He explained. The Doctor smiled and nodded slightly.

 

"We should be off. People to save and such." The Doctor said, pushing off of the TARDIS.

 

"Hey Doctor? I don't suppose that when I'm older…" Ethan began, suddenly unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

 

"Maybe Ethan. If we're lucky, maybe." The Doctor said before he walked inside the TARDIS. Seconds later, the TARDIS was disappearing from his sister's room. Ethan stood there a moment before his hands flew up to the sides of his head.

 

"Aw man!" he cried.

 

"What? Ethan, what's wrong?" Hannah said quickly, rushing into the room.

 

"I forgot to ask him about the 50th!"


End file.
